User talk:YazzyDream
Animals and Species tabs I saw that you were the one who created the Template:AnimalsTab. Can you create a new tab for New World Saga, and animals like the Kraken and Sea Lion? I don't know exactly how here. Yatanogarasu 08:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just fyi, you have been nominated for admin. I know you said you were following the thread closely, but I wanted to make sure you knew.DancePowderer 00:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, most of the credit goes to SeaTerror. He wanted to nominate you and Ruxax but was nervous since you hadn't been here as long as some of the other nominees and Ruxax hasn't been here in a while. He was too unsure so I just did it. I thought it was a good idea too.DancePowderer 00:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Hi. Even though i'm fairly new here, I've started this project along with DancePowderer called LETCA. (Let's expand the chapter articles) This project is as you can see, about expanding the chapter articles which lack summaries and possibly full cover titles. At first, I thought it was enough for me and DancePowderer to handle the job, but as I looked it up further, there are at least 4 arcs that have many stub chapter articles. The summaryless chapter arcs include: *Skypiea (entire thing except like the 1st chapter) *Davy Back Fight Arc (Mostly) *Enies Lobby Arc (other than 1st 5~7 chapters) *Post EL Arc (Beginning) and possibly more. I can see from your blog posts etc. that you are pretty knowledgable, so I hope you will help us with the project. If you are interested, please come to my talk pageso we can discuss about this. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 07:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much all of the chapters listed don't have the character templates that are in the more recent chapters. It's just a bulleted list. If it's not too much trouble, could you create the templates for them? I would do it, but some templates and i just don't get along, that being one of them. Much appreciated, thanks!DancePowderer 02:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) TABLES, yes, that's what I meant. It would be helpful if you put them into TABLES. I knew templates was the wrong word, I just couldn't think of the word.DancePowderer 02:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin First off, thanks for the congrats on my page. Second, please head over to the Forum:New Admins as there are some things we need to discuss.DancePowderer 06:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!! Congratulations!! u r now an Admin.(u r right?!!) now that u r an admin ,when is the party u r giving us ??! though i never had much interactions with u , u r beginning 2 interest me ( the way u designed the profile page : sexy..awesome !!) but sorry to tell this (i dont wanna be rude :))--->ur new profile picture really sucks kid!!sorry.... :-):-)Roranoa zoro 12:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter Trivia If you're OK with it I don't know if this is just me, but if you're moving some of the trivia to the chapter notes, can you just leave the title and make the contents for the trivia "N/A" ? I did it for some of the chapters with trivia/attacks/quotes(etc.) I couldn't really think of but I really just want to leave it so it looks good; in other words just like the chapter page layouts. Hehe, just saying. JapaneseOPfan 13:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki Hi! This is OhJay of the Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki. I would like you to help the wiki become very popular since the users RetroGamer (the creator of the wiki) and ProGamerP9 are working on other wikis and since I'm the only one helping it due to the fact that there are only us three users. We tried to give a message to some forums to join the wiki, but no one volunteered due to the lack of popularity of the manga. Also, the english scanner of the manga Mr. Prince either gave up translating the manga after Chapter 18 or he still has the flu he caught. I don't if you will like the manga, but this wiki needs help. P.S.: There is a chinese scans website so here's the link. http://fullcomic.net/book/fengmoshikedongwuyuan.html I hope you can be of assistance. --OhJay 13:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image removal request Hello YazzyDream, sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your presence concerning this forum topic: Forum:Requesting image removal. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC)